Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette, and more particularly to an electronic cigarette which comprises an intelligent battery module which is capable of preventing excessive power from being outputted to the vaporizer.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional electronic cigarette usually comprises a cigarette casing containing a predetermined amount of liquid solution, a vaporizer for controllably atomizing the liquid solution, and a battery electrically connected to the vaporizer. When a smoker inhales, it generates airflow in the cigarette casing and activates the vaporizer to atomize the liquid solution. The vapor thus produced is then inhaled by the smoker.
When a conventional electronic cigarette operates, the battery is used to drive the vaporizer to continuously atomize the liquid solution. When the electronic cigarette is operated for a certain period of time, the temperature of the battery will increase. This increase in temperature will cause the temperature of the other components of the electronic cigarette to increase as well. This overall increase in temperature may cause uncomfortable feeling to the user. In worse situations, this undesirable increase in temperature may cause damage to the other components of the electronic cigarette and lowers the general lifespan thereof.
As a result, there is a need to develop an electronic cigarette which does not produce undesirably elevated temperature when in use.